


Unexpected

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment of early Klaine at Dalton.</p>
<p>set in season two between 2x16 and 2x18, while Kurt was still at Dalton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

“ - and please also read chapters thirteen and fourteen by Thursday, if you have not done so already,” Mr. Clark said to the class as the students began to gather their belongings and slip on their coats, turning the sea of homogenous Dalton uniforms into a medley of slightly more interesting outerwear.

Silently rearranging his week to find time for the extra reading by moving his mud mask night from Wednesday to Thursday, shrinking tomorrow afternoon’s coffee double date with Tina, Mike, and Blaine to forty-five minutes, and getting up an hour early Thursday before school, Kurt closed his bag and glanced out of the mullioned window of his classroom into the late afternoon gloom.

“Oh, even better,” he muttered with a sigh as he reached for his own coat.

The coat itself was stylish, obviously - a touch of himself he was glad to be able to display when his weekday clothing choices were otherwise restricted to a navy blazer versus a navy sweater and how much subtle accessorizing he could get away with - but hardly heavy enough to keep him from getting chilled through while walking across campus to his car through the late spring snow falling outside.

His plain Dalton dress shoes were going to be no protection at all against the thin layer of slush coating the sidewalks, either, and he was going to have to spend the long drive home with wet socks and ice cold toes, a drive that was going to be even longer than usual because of the weather.

“Just another Tuesday at Dalton.” Kurt began to fasten his buttons.

Tuesdays were always his least favorite days; he didn’t have Warblers rehearsal, he didn’t have lunch with Blaine - which had been unfortunate enough when they were just friends, but now it felt like a missed opportunity to get to bask in his boyfriend’s smile and bump elbows through the meal - and having English so late in the afternoon meant that he had to struggle through rush hour to get home in time for dinner with his family. In the snow the commute was going to be even worse, and he’d probably be stuck eating his cold dinner alone - still wearing his soggy shoes - at the kitchen table while Finn helped Carole with the dishes and told stories about Glee Club and Kurt’s friends there and their excitement about going to Nationals and all of the things he missed about his old life.

No, he thought with a tangible pang of longing at the thought of his friends, there was nothing about this day for him to like. It was just another long, lonely, misery of a Tuesday at Dalton.

With a sigh, he wrapped his scarf around his throat, hefted his bag over his shoulder, and shoved his hands into his pockets, since he didn’t have any gloves with him. Or a hat. He glanced out of the window again and felt his mood fall even lower; his hair was going to be covered in snow by the time he got to his car. If he wasn’t careful, the heater was probably going to make it melt down his neck the whole way home.

“Okay, this is ridiculous,” he told himself with a roll of his eyes. “It’s just snow. There’s no need to work up to a Rachel-like diva moment about it.”

Kurt burrowed into his scarf in the vestibule of the building before he pushed out into the late afternoon gloom. He was braced for the blast of cold air outside, but instead of shivering as the first flakes of wet snow fell onto his face Kurt felt a flare of heat rush through him instead.

There, lit by the glow of the ornate iron lamp post he was leaning against and somehow perfectly framed by the fat snowflakes drifting between them, was Blaine.

He, too, was hatless, and his hair was dusted with shimmering, melting flakes. His gloved hands held two cups of coffee, but the knee-melting joy Kurt felt was entirely for the wide smile that overtook Blaine’s face the moment he saw him. Blaine was _waiting for him_.

Drawing in a quick, delighted breath, Kurt didn’t quite skip down the stairs to meet him, but he did take those few steps a little faster than was wise and trusted his excellent balance to overcome the slippery snow beneath his feet.

Blaine pushed away from the lamp post and offered Kurt a cup, his eyes bright on Kurt’s. “Hi, Kurt.”

“Hello,” Kurt said, taking the cup. It was still quite hot, a comforting and grounding shape against his palm. “And thank you.”

“I know English is always kind of a snooze this late in the day,” Blaine said. “I thought you could use a pick-me-up.”

“This certainly is one,” Kurt replied with a little laugh, and he didn’t mean just the coffee.

He took a sip of it, trying to calm the jittering happiness coursing through him. The drink was exactly how he liked it. Of course it was. Blaine had known his coffee order for a lot longer than they’d been dating. Blaine remembered that his late Tuesday English class was just the legal side of torture. Blaine _paid attention_ , at least to him.

Blaine was paying attention to _him_ , even now watching him with his eyes gone soft and fond and hopeful, completely focused on him.

_That_ heady thought sure wasn’t helping Kurt keep calm, but he didn’t mind. He just held Blaine’s eyes and said, “It’s perfect.”

“Good,” Blaine said, smiling widely and holding out his now-free hand, and Kurt’s heart skittered a little faster as he slid his fingers into Blaine’s. It felt like Blaine’s leather-clad hand was even warmer than the coffee, but that could have just been his reaction to getting to hold hands with his new boyfriend. He still wasn’t used to it. He didn’t know _how_ to be used to it. He wasn’t sure he would ever be, to be used to feeling Blaine’s fingers twined with his own, to being _able to_ to feel them any time he wanted. He finally had a _boyfriend_ , someone who brought him coffee and held hands with him and smiled at him like he made him feel the exact same sort of joy, and it was all better than he’d ever imagined.

That was maybe the strangest thing of all about dating Blaine, that even though Kurt had an enormous and inventive imagination and had dreamed of dating and kisses and romance the reality was so much better than anything he’d thought about when he’d been sitting alone in his room or watching his friends pair up from the back of the choir room. This was so much sweeter, so much more personal, so much more meaningful, because his boyfriend was his best friend, it was Blaine, who could just glance at him across the lunch table and share a grin when Wes said something unintentionally funny or show up outside of his class and turn him upside-down with a simple cup of coffee on a snowy day.

As wonderful as it was to be with him, though, Kurt’s smile had to turn a little bittersweet. “I have to go home,” he said, tossing his head to the side a bit to get rid of the snowflakes that were settling on his eyelashes.

“I know.” Blaine squeezed his hand and tugged on it a little to get them moving down the path. “Traffic’s going to be terrible. But I haven’t seen you all day. I thought I could walk you to your car, at least.”

“But your last class got out an hour and a half ago,” Kurt said, easily falling into step beside him the same way he had since they met. “You should have been home by now.”

Blaine ducked his head a little, like he was embarrassed at being caught at something he’d already freely admitted. Snowflakes twinkled like stars in his dark hair. “I waited,” he said. “I wanted to see you. I missed you today.”

Kurt’s heart leapt in his chest, and he took another sip of his coffee as they walked to try to disguise just how wide his smile wanted to grow. It probably didn’t work. He guessed it didn’t matter; it wasn’t like he didn’t want Blaine to know how he felt. He was _supposed_ to tell him, actually. That was the whole point. “I missed you, too,” he replied, squeezing Blaine’s hand back.

The light in Blaine’s eyes seemed to echo the happiness in Kurt’s heart, a sort of giddiness at all that this new stage of their relationship seemed to mean to them both. For once his feelings weren’t just one sided; it wasn’t just him, but Blaine, too. They were both caught up in it. He’d finally found someone who wanted him - _this_ \- just the same way he did.

Blaine looked away first, ducking his head again and smiling to himself, and carefully tucked their joined hands into his coat pocket to keep them warm. "Then I'm extra glad I waited."

Not giving into the strong temptation to kiss him despite the other students around - that could wait until they got to the privacy of his car - Kurt instead tipped his face up to the grey, cloudy sky and the snow falling all around them, sticking to his hair and his coat and turning the ground slick beneath his feet, and found that he didn’t care about it anymore. In that moment, he didn’t care about homework, or traffic, or missing friends, or the misery that was Tuesdays. He didn’t care about the icy tip of his nose or the weight of his too-heavy book bag on his shoulder.

All he could focus on was the twisting happiness in his stomach, new and so welcome after so many years of cold isolation. It was like frothing foam, like sunlight warm on his skin, like the comfort of walking through his front door. He knew all of the nuances that loneliness and frustration could have; how could he have guessed that joy could have just as many?

Kurt took a wondering sip of his coffee and leaned in against Blaine’s strong shoulder as they turned at a junction of paths.

He didn’t need it for warmth, though, neither the coffee nor the contact.

Being with Blaine, he was more than warm enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I am spoiler-free for all unaired episodes of Glee! Please tell me nothing about them!


End file.
